Greenhaven Academy
by FanWarrior Queen
Summary: AU Marlene, a fire elemental, begins her journey at Greenhaven Academy. But everything at this school is not what it seems. Students dying from seemingly random burns, and people are blaming Marlene. It is up to her and the Penguins to prove her innocence, but can they do it in time?
1. Prologue

Hey, it's me, POMCPH2OLover. I updated the account because I was in sixth grade(!) when I made it. I am now in tenth. I will do my best to continue to work on my old story along with this new one, but to do that, you will have to bother me on Google Plus (Danielle Jewell) to remind me to get on here.

GREENHAVEN ACADEMY: PROLOUGE

Flames covered my hand. It was a usual occurrence.

I just wanted to make it to the admissions office. I didn't want my excitement to burn down the school.

As I ran to the door, I fell into a brick wall.

A HOT brick wall!

It's the first wall I've ever seen to have raven black hair and piercing blue eyes -

It's a boy isn't it?

"Where are you going in such a hurry, Ms. Heat?

I looked down at my hand. It was still on fire. So was half my arm.

I looked back up at him and gulped. "T-the admissions office."

"Well, boys, looks like we've got a newbie."

Boys?

Oh.

There were 3 boys standing behind the not-wall.

There was a geeky looking guy with a shirt with a weird blue box on it, holding a clipboard, an adorable blonde who seemed to be considerably younger than the rest, and a boy in a tee that read "Fall Out Boy" and tattered jeans holding a stick of dynamite.

I didn't want to ask about that.

"Just calm down a little," box boy suggested, "And we can take you there."

That sounded like a great idea, except...

"I've never been to a school like this before. Or to any school, actually. I've been homeschooled my whole life." So, yeah. It was kind of hard to calm down!

"Private, can't you do something?" asked not-wall looking at the blonde.

Private. I'll have to remember that.

"I suppose." He looked at me. "Are you okay with magic?"

"I dunno. Should I be?" After living under what might as well have been a rock for the past fifteen years, I wasn't sure how to answer that.

Wall boy sighed. "Considering your arm is on fire, I believe the answer would be yes."

I looked down. Yup. Now my **whole** arm is on fire. Great.

"Alright, I was just asking. I don't know how well the spell would work if it would just freak her out more.

" _Cessabit." *_

I instantly felt better. I don't know what Private did, but I didn't care. All I knew is that I was going to make it to the admissions office and not burn the building down.

And that made me feel good.

Wall boy and his friends started walking away. "Come on, aren't you coming? We're taking you to the admissions office right?"

And **that** made me feel great.

Here you go. It's chapter 1!

I'm excited to share this with you. I decided to post it on here for two reasons: 1) I really should be on here. 2) I want this to be a published book and I need feedback. I already have the characters actual names (Marlene will be Cassia, Skipper will be Hunter; they are shipped.)

* I have absolutely no creativity when it comes to spells, so generally they will be Latin. _Cessabit_ is "become calm".**

**At least according to Google Translate.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1! Here's the beginning that you've all been (not) waiting for!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After the exhausting, paper-filled process that is getting registered, I finally got to take a nap.

"Do you even know where your dorm is?"

At least I thought I would.

"No..." Can't I just sleep on the couch in the corner?

The, to be kind, lady behind the desk, Alice, glared at me. "Beat it. All of you!"

Apparently I can't.

Box Boy, Dynamite Boy, Wall Boy, Private, and I all ran out of the admissions office. We didn't want Alice after us!

"I didn't get your name," Wall boy said as we ran.

Well, this is an interesting time to ask!

"I'm -" huff - "Marlene." Puff.

It was then that I discovered something highly important about myself: I. Hate. Running.

"I'm Private!" Private spoke up from behind.

We stopped in front of the dorms. I continued huffing, puffing, and wheezing.

"Great." Huff. "Who are -" Puff. "The others?" Huff.

"That's Kowalski, Rico, and Skipper," he responded, pointing at each of the boys respectively.

Alright, so Skipper is Wall Boy, Rico is Dynamite Boy, and Kowalski is Box boy. Let's see if I can still remember that in five minutes.

"Private, you can't just give others our information!" Skipper cried. "They could be a spy! Or even worse, a Hunter."

A Hunter? What's that?

Putting that question aside for a better time, I decided to let Skipper know something very important. "I'm not a spy. Or a Hunter. I'm just plain old me."

"You may not even know that you're a spy. You could have been brainwashed!"

Sighing, I looked up at the dorm building. Seeing it reminded me of sneaking a peak out the window overlooking my street back home every October. What was that holiday? Christmas, right? No, I'm pretty sure it was Halloween...

"Do you want to look for your dorm or what?" Skipper asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, sure."

As we walked around the lobby of the large dorm building, I was amazed by the vastness of it all. Everything was colossal compared to back home. All I ever saw before today were the five miniature rooms that were my house. There were at least twenty corridors leasing to hundreds of rooms, with staircases leading to even more rooms! How does anyone remember where to go?

"What room are you in?" asked Kowalski.

I fumbled through my mountain of papers and files that Alice gave - or should I say threw - at me. After dropping a file or two, I found the paper with my room assignment.

"I'm in room 5EE." I said.

"There is no room 5EE." The four boys looked at me, confused.

It was then that I realized that the paper I was holding was upside down in my hand.

I flipped the paper so I could read it properly. "Sorry. I'm in room 335."

"You're two doors down from us!" exclaimed Private, who seemed to be ecstatic about having a new neighbor.

I was as well. I feel like it will be great to meet some new people, but at the same time, I want be sure that not every person I meet will try to tell me about the pool on the roof and invite me to a party there.

"Let's go!" Private began pulling me towards a flight of stairs.

"Woah!"

Two long flights of evil (AKA: stairs) later, I found myself in another hallway.

Will they never end?

I started to stare down the hallways when I was pulled **AGAIN.** But this time, it wasn't Private.

"Hello, neighbor!"

"Who-o-o-o-o a-a-ar-r-r-r-r-r-e yoo-o-o-o-o-o?" I tried to ask as I thumped down the hall.

My "neighbor" stopped. "You is not knowing me?"

"Um, no"

"Maurice!" The guy, who is **really** bad with grammar, yelled. "This girl is not knowing me! How is anyone not knowing the King that is being me?!"

"It's actually super easy," I said. "All you have to do is NOT GO HERE BEFORE TODAY!"

As a smaller, chubbier boy ran towards bad-grammar guy, I heard Skipper yelling.

"Ringtail! What are you doing kidnapping the new girl?!"

"Well, of course she is new!" He said, apparently now knowing everything. "She did not know that I am the King!"

"For the last time, Ringtail -"

"What are you going to do, fish boy?"

"I am not a f-"

"Guys!"

Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"Can someone just take me to my room without pulling me and/or screaming?"

Maurice and Skipper stepped up.

I hope they'll be good bodyguards.

Skipper grabbed my hand and whispered, "Run."

The three of us took off as fast as we could towards adventure.

Towards room 335.

Towards my interesting new life.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Congratulations! You have finished Chapter 1! I'm very excited to share this with you, as it's been an idea I've had for about a year that I wanted to write and publish. (But first, I'll have to change a little. Like names.)

Drop me a review and let me know what you like!


	3. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 3!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I still hated running. I was wheezing by the time we got to my room.

"Do you have your key?" asked a worried looking Maurice. "I don't want Julien to get to you. You'll have to hear his whole life's story. And I'll have to hear him complaining for the next year."

Skipper laughed, but I wasn't sure if Maurice was serious or not.

"It's right here." I pulled the key out of my pocket and handed it to him.

Skipper looked at me as Maurice put the key into the lock. "Why start now?"

"Start what now?"

"Going here. Most start around here when they're seven. And I know you didn't just get those powers."

"I've never left home before yesterday, so how could I have went here before them?"

I heard the door open and both boys were staring at me with wide eyes.

"What do you mean you've never left home before?!" exclaimed Maurice.

"I mean exactly what I said: I've never left home before. I was forced to stay inside, shut out from the world. My mother didn't know what to do with me because of my powers, so I spent a lot of time in the basement.

Then a few days ago, I was told that I was leaving - I guess she found out about the school - and here I am."

We walked into my room, and Skipper, who I could already tell was paranoid, locked the door behind us.

"You're mother's a mortal?"

Mortal? "I guess..."

"He means someone without any powers or abnormal talents," Maurice explained.

"Like?"

"Sorry, I forgot how little you knew." Thank you for pointing that out, Skipper. "Telepathy, hyrdrokinesis, power detection. Things like that."

Oh. "That would be her." Totally normal.

In fact, she hated my powers.

I was going to tell the guys that, but before I could, we heard the thumping of footsteps outside.

"Maurice! New girl! Skipper! Where are you?" Julien yelled down the hallway.

We kept silent as someone else started screaming.

"Julien! What are you doing outside my room?"

"Oh, Doris. I -"

"Get. OUT!"

I heard the same thumping of Julien's footsteps, this time quicker and accompanied by screaming as he ran away from the owner of the voice.

The lock clicked and the door opened.

"I knew I was getting a roommate, but I didn't expect three people! Oh, well. The more the merrier!"

"I'm the only roommate," I said. "Skipper and Maurice are just helping me hide from Julien and settle in."

"I will find the girl for King Julien! And the FEET!"

There was a knock on the door.

I hid under the bed. I did not want to hear anything about or from "King" Julien.

"Hi, Mort!" I heard my roommate talking to, from what I could see from my hiding space, what seemed to be a small child.

"Hello, Doris!" The child sounded excited to see Doris. "Do you know if there is a new girl here?"

"I don't see anyone here but me, Skipper, and Maurice."

"Ooh! Maurice! King Julien needs you!" The child ran in and then proceeded to pull Maurice out of the room.

Someone shut the door and relocked it.

I came back up from under the bed.

Doris started talking as soon as I stood up. "Now that were done with **him,** let me introduce myself. I'm Doris. I'm guessing you've already met Skipper and Maurice, and the kid that was in here a minute ago is Mort."

"I'm Marlene."

"She's new to just about everything, so good luck getting her adjusted." Skipper began to leave the room. "I've got to get back to the boys. See ya girls."

The door shut behind Skipper.

"Let me tell you everything to you to know," Doris began.

"I forgot." Skipper's head popped back in the room. "Kowalski says hi."

"Tell him I'm still not interested."

"Will do."

And with that, he left the room for good.

"Kowalski loves me. If he asks you to ask me out, just tell him I said I'd rather be friends, okay?"

That confused me. "What do mean, 'ask me out'?"

"Skipper said you're new to just about everything, but, sweetie, dating should not be one of them!"

I told her everything I told the boys and everything else I meant to tell them about my life, my mom, and my general confusion of life.

"You got to understand the life of a first grader. I'm actually glad that books exist for once!" Doris said when she found out about how I learned what I did about social interaction.

I then learned that people generally hate reading.

I'll always be the odd girl out; so what?

"Here we go. First off, you want to be popular."

"Popular?" I had never heard of popular before this.

"That means that people look up to you, and basically worship you. Like Julien, except you shouldn't think you're a queen."

"Oh." I apparently had a LOT to learn.

I'll have to ask the guys about it later.

"First, I'm going to need to give you a makeover. Black looks like it might be your color, but we don't want to make you seem gothic...

"You're definitely an autumn," Doris said as she began to search for the "perfect" makeup for me.

I looked at Doris. I didn't notice the black streak in her blonde hair until now.

"Do you really think that I can be popular?" I asked her. "I mean, barely got through this morning and-"

"Don't worry. I'm determined to succeed. Just follow my lead." Doris continued to confuse me.

Doris must have noticed my confusion, because she told me to "do what I do."

In the next hour or so, (It's hard to keep track of time when you're learning what shoes to wear and how to fix your hair.), I learned everything it took to be popular.

There's so much to learn!

Being popular is hard work. I have to learn sports!

It turns out that playing Spanish Guitar does not count as a sport.

I realized that I would to have to run.

I better not have to run in heels! I could barely stand in them. How does Doris do it?

How does anyone do it?

Not everyone is popular, so why do I have to be?

Is it because I'm roommates with someone popular?

Is it because I'm new?

Is it because it's the only way to survive?

This is going to be a long year.

If I survive.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I hope you guys like it!

And just so you guys know, a more updated version of this (in the form of the novel I plan on publishing) is on Wattpad. My penname is TheGingerQueen, for those of you who want to find it. Right now, I'm revising chapter 1. It should be up soon. :)


	4. Chapter 3

Happy New Years, guys! Here's Chapter 3!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Wake up!"

I was already awake. I just didn't want to leave my bed. Before last night, I never sunk into anything like that before.

"Mars, come on! I have your outfit all ready for you!"

 **Mars?**

Attempting to get used to my new name, I got out of bed and looked at the outfit Doris chose for me. I thought it was the ugliest thing I've ever seen, but apparently it's fashion.

Once my hair and makeup were done, I felt like Marlene the Falling Clown.

Doris noticed my buckling ankles and decided that we should take the elevator.

The elevator was right next to our room.

 _And Private dragged me up the stairs..._

While I was thinking about choking a certain child, Doris hit the button for us to go up to the dining hall when we heard a high pitched squeal that nearly resembled a dying animal.

"Here comes the man who thinks we will someday marry, but is sadly mistaken: Kowalski."

As Kowalski ran towards us, we each took a step backwards to keep ourselves from getting run over. At the same time, the elevator door opened.

The poor guy didn't notice. He got a face full of elevator wall.

His friends, laughing, walked over and pulled him up.

"That's what you get for trying to get to me, genius," said Doris, with tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

We all got on the elevator, still thinking about Kowalski's fantastic fall.

The now tomato red Kowalski stood there in shock.

"How'd that feel, lover boy?" snickered Skipper.

"Great." I didn't think it was possible for Kowalski to get any redder, but he managed to during his reply.

The whole ride up consisted of us laughing at him and me attempting to stay standing.

"Did you ever think about sneakers?" inquired Skipper after he noticed my wobbly ankles.

"Sneakers?" I came to the school in the fire-proof slippers that my mother gave me as a parting gift. Congratulations, you get to leave the house for once! Take my old, grimy slippers that belong in a dumpster.

 _Ding_.

Great, I thought as the doors opened, the whole school now gets to see me attempt to walk in these monstrosities.

How will this help my "popularity" again?

I turned to Doris for an answer, but she was busy talking to some guy.

"Wanna hang later?," I heard her ask him.

"Your place or mine?" Came his reply.

"Doesn't matter, just so long as-"

"I'll take you over to the breakfast line. You won't make it in those." Skipper threw me over his shoulders.

"What are you doing?! Put me down!" I screamed.

"Attempting to burn me, eh? Good luck!"

I looked down.

Yup.

My hands were on fire.

Again.

" _Deflagrare_ ," I heard someone, most likely Private, mutter.

My hands almost immediately went back to normal.

I managed to mumble a "Sorry" as my feet landed back on sweet, solid ground.

"Don't worry about it, sweet cheeks." Skipper began to grab food and put it on a plate.

"What are you waiting for, new girl? An invitation from the King of the World?" Oh, no.

I started grabbing food as I heard the words "the King." They could only mean one thing.

"Hello, new girl!

"I am Julien, the King of-"

"Not interested." I continued to grab all sorts of unknown delicacies. Pancakes and omelets. Waffles and cereal. I had to try it all.

"I think you-"

"Bye!" I ran off, following the path I noticed Skipper and Rico take.

Thankfully, I left those dreaded shoes behind with one wrong step.

 **(** **line break!)**

Walking barefoot in the corridor, I realized two things. First, I realized that the floor is cold. I then realized that I have no clue where I am or where the empty hallway will take me.

This wasn't my brightest idea…

Not that was able to have many ideas before.

"Skipper, are you serious?" I heard Kowalski's voice echo in the hall.

Making sure I didn't drop any food, I walked faster to get to the voice.

"She seems nice!" I heard Private say.

Who are they talking about, I mentally questioned.

Could it be me?

I continued to walk closer, too worried about the food to care about my surroundings.

I ended up tripping over something and falling.

At least the plates were paper.

I went to pick everything up when I noticed someone standing in front of me.

"I think you'll need this."

I looked up.

Skipper was standing there, holding one of my plates.

I managed to stutter out a "thanks" before the others showed up.

"How'd you get 'ere?" asked Private.

"Well,-"

"Did Doris send you here to tell me that she loves me?" inquired Kowalski.

"Actually,-"

Before I could say another word, Skipper gave them a look and they, along with me, fell silent. I then felt something hit my back.

"So, Marlene, why are you here?" Skipper began my interrogation as soon as I regained consciousness.

"Simple. I don't know anyone else, so I followed you. And then got lost… But, hey, I'm here, right?" I thought that was the right answer, but apparently not.

"No, not here. I mean at the school."

"It was either here or an box. Which would you choose?"

The boys, minus Skipper, looked at me with wide eyes.

"You mean a metaphorical box, right?" Private seemed upset. Because of my answer?

"Nope."

"I don't think you and boxes would exactly mix." Skipper smirked.

I began to ask him what he meant when I figured it out myself.

"Hey!"

The older boys began to laugh, leaving Private to still have a worried look on his face.

I wondered why he had that look. Was he still upset about the box? Why would he be? It was just a fact in my life.

Facts are facts. there was nothing I could do about it.

If there was, I would have been here years ago.

I would be popular. I would understand dating. I would have friends.

I would be everything I'm not.

I'm not special. I'm not in control. I'm not able to fit in.

"Marlene," Private whispered, "Are you okay?"

I noticed from the mirror on the wall that I was crying.

"Yeah. Never been better!" I put my head up like Doris said, started to walk over to the table where Hunter but my plate, and tripped.

"I'm fine!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sorry to end that on such a sour note, but I'm still trying to figure out how to show Marlene's, (who I know in the actual book, will be Mirari), past, bit by bit. I also want her to be able to cope with it. It's got to be hard to live in basically a bubble your whole life and then get thrown into a huge world.

It's almost like me when I started middle school. Sure, I knew people, but they hated me and vice versa. My mom shielded the horrors of the world from me and I found everything out from my peers.

Anyway, I promise that the next chapter will be better! 3


	5. Chapter 4

Hey, guys! Here's the next chappy!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I was in class.

With people.

And it wasn't a dream.

Doris told me that I should hate school, but how can I hate something that I've never experienced?

"Don't worry, you're in the hands of the best of the best." Kowalski began to lecture me about something called tutoring - apparently I'll need it to stay with people my own age - and how he is one of the most qualified to do it. He claimed that he is the top of our class.

On the way, Skipper warned me he might say that. He's actually number two.

I decided to correct him to keep what Doris called his "huge ego" in check. "Actually-"

"I am. Francis Blowhole, at your service." He smirked and held out his hand.

"Of course, Marlene, how could I forget? The famous Francis Blowhole! He is better known as-"

"Must we quarrel? I only wanted to introduce myself to this lovely lady." As he said this he gestured towards me.

Lovely?

I could feel my face turning red.

"Okay, class, settle down. We have a new student. Is Marleena here?" The teacher looked around the room.

"He means you," Kowalski whispered.

I stood up. "It's Marlene, sir."

"Wonderful! I've always wanted to meet someone with such an interesting name."

"Thank you."

I began to sit down when he said, "Why don't we hear a little about yourself?"

I did NOT want to tell everything to everyone! Both Doris and Skipper said to do exactly the opposite. Doesn't that mean I shouldn't do it?

"Just tell them your interests," I heard Kowalski say.

I took in a deep breath. "Um… Hi. I'm Marlene."

 _They already know that!_

"I like reading… and um… I guess that's it."

I quickly sat down, knowing that my face had to look like an awkward tomato..

"You did fine," Kowalski reassured me. "I've seen people pass out when Mr. Smith said 'We have a new student'."

I laughed and began the assessment Mr. Smith gave the class. I was lucky - I've read the book we're reading in class twice. This year.

"Do you need any help?" I looked up to find Francis looking down on me.

"No. I had too much free time before coming here. I've read this book before."

"But thanks for asking," I hastily added. I didn't want to seem rude.

Thank you, Etiquette for Dummies!

"You're not going to make me number three, are you?" groaned Kowalski.

With the thought of being smarter than Kowalski dancing in my mind, I giggled. "No! I read, I wrote poems, but I didn't do too much math or science. And then history! I'm never going to be able to remember so much stuff. I know about mortal history, but that's because of reading. I'm sure that I'm not going to have as much time, so it's going to be harder to cram all of this information in my head!"

"It's simple. All you have to do is not go to any of Doris's or Julien's parties. Then you'll have all of the time in the world," The genius responded.

Parties?

Oh, no.

"She's having one tonight. In _our room_. How exactly do I not go?"

"Study with me. Skipper shouldn't mind."

After what happened yesterday? I kind of doubted it.

Even with that running through my mind, I still said yes. I'd be there.

What could possibly go wrong?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-LINE BREAK!-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _BOOM!_

I ran into 4-P, worried for my new friend.

"What happened?" I breathed. Running. Probably wasn't a good idea.

"Just a slight miscalculation." Kowalski took off his goggles and looked up at me.

"A slight miscalculation? That looked a bit worse than slight."

"Kowalski! What in the name of all that is…" Skipper's voice trailed off as soon as he noticed me.

I pointed at Kowalski. "His fault. I just got here."

"Hey!"

"It's true!"

"I'm not denying that, but that's no reason to -"

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty." Skipper said as Rico walked in.

"Come on, man! You said the next time you were blowing something up, you'd invite me!"

"It wasn't exactly planed."

Hoping the argument was done, I decided to ask, "How about that studying?"

"In this? Can't you go to your room?" Skipper impatiently inquired while gesturing to the debris around the room.

"Doris is throwing a party. I'm supposed to be there, but Kowalski said I could study with him and, besides, the music was loud. My head is still throbbing and I have to go back before curfew."

"Curfew? With one of Doris's parties?" Skipper laughed. "They'll be there until morning!"

"Doesn't Alice do anything?" I had earlier discovered that Alice is not only a receptionist. She is also in charge of us.

The boys exploded in laughter. "You think that **ALICE** cares?"

"Yessss…?" I figured she would. Isn't it her job to care?

Kowalski decided to explain why Alice caring was so funny: "She only cares about one thing."

"Her paycheck." The boys including Private, who had entered the room sometime during the ordeal, chorused.

 _Paycheck. Her paycheck... What's a paycheck?_

It took me a minute to figure it out, but then I realized what the boys were talking about.

"Money? Can I do her job so I can get that paycheck?"

"That's not exactly how it works." Private told me the bad news.

"Dang it!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I had to make this one lighter after the ending of the last one.

What do you guys think?

(::) (::) (::) Here are some virtual cookies for reading!


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry I haven't been on in a while. Chemistry SUCKS. I hate it and I'm horrible at it, which keeps me from writing. This is more of a filler chapter than anything, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. :)**

* * *

"So you're sure you don't want to crash here?" Kowalski asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I have to go back sooner or later." I said.

"Alright, see you."

"Don't blow anything up!" I walked out of 357 and almost immediately heard the music coming from my room. The loud, annoying, _extremely_ inappropriate music.

I gritted my teeth, tried to push away my annoyance, and started the short trip to my room.

The door immediately swung open, revealing an extremely hyper Doris. "Mars, hi! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!"

"Oh, I've been -" Before I could even explain, I was dragged into the room and practically thrown on top of a cluttered table.

 _This cannot be good._

"Hey, everyone!" People began to stare. At me. "Here's tonight's star: Marlene!"

Everyone began to cheer. I wanted them to leave.

"Say something," Doris whispered, just loud enough for me to hear.

So I did.

"Hey, guys!"

Everyone cheered. Again. What is wrong with these people?! Am I supposed to act like this during parties? Everything I read did not bring me even CLOSE to being prepared for anything like this!

I could feel the heat in my hands.

Instead of freaking out, which I was definitely ready to do, I, not as calmly as I would have liked, asked a question I heard people ask all day: "What's up?"

They cheered again.

 _I should have stayed with the guys._

"I'm Mirari, and I'm so excited to be here with you guys!"

 _If by excited, you mean ready to crawl in a hole and die._

Guess what?

They cheered again. But this time, I heard a voice stand out in the sea of screams.

"So am I."

I looked down to see "King" Julien standing right next to the table I was currently standing on. I wanted him to leave, but apparently I need to be popular with him, which means I have to be nice to him.

I think.

Earlier, I saw Doris and another supposed-popular kid arguing.

Should I argue with Fitz? Should I keep my mouth shut?

By the time I decided what to do - argue, he was gone.

"Here you go!" And he's back. Handing me a drink.

I jumped down and asked, "What is it?"

"Fruit punch."

 _Fruit_ _ **what**_ _?_

"I'm good."

He left, but was back in almost an instant, carrying a different drink.

"Soda?"

"No."

He disappeared again.

"Water?" Of course he's back.

"I'm fine."

"WHAT DO YOU **WANT** , WOMAN?!" I seemed to be annoying Julien, which I was perfectly okay with.

"I want to sleep." I was tired and annoyed. What else would I want?

"Your place or mine?"

Before I could ask what he meant, Kat came to my rescue.

"FORTE! What are you doing?"

"I was just trying to -"

"Leave alone? Sounds like a good idea to me!" She did exactly what I wanted to do: push him out the door and slam it in his face.

I think I owe this girl my life, but all I managed to say was,"Thanks, Doris."

"Anything for you, girl!"

* * *

 **How'd you like it? Be sure to let me know in the comments.**

 **~ FanWarrior Queen, signing off**


End file.
